


Key Shaped Scar

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Digital Art, Eye Trauma, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Meryl is,, missing,, an eye,,,
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Meryl Lockhart
Kudos: 7





	Key Shaped Scar

She wasn't as jumpy before, Meryl had always had anxiety and paranoia, but it hadn't been that bad before the incident. Percy loved her either way but there was something different now- the way she got scared so much easier, would draw her gun at anyone coming up behind her.

Percy didn't blame her for a second- from what she could tell had happened, Meryl had gone through a lot- it was bound to happen when you were a police officer, Percy knew that firsthand, she certainly remembered Winters. But so much was able to change in just two days- she'd been the one to realize Meryl hadn't shown up to work.

Sometimes she wishes she knew what had happened, because Meryl bursting into work going on about some- some girl who had _carved a key into her face_ and _shot out her eye_ and bleeding and tired and-.

Percy had ran forward to catch her at the same time Eros had taken out his cell to call the hospital. She held Meryl up and forced down her own feelings- not for the first time. She tried her best to get Meryl to talk to her and stay awake, Percy could count on her fingers how many times she'd been truly near having a fullblown panic attack.

This was two of those times.

She'd rushed Meryl out to a police car and put her in the back and was on the road before she could think rationally. She was going to get in trouble for this- but Meryl was her best friend at the time. Like hell was she going to lose her best friend.

Percy hadn't been able to stay with her at the hospital, but coming to the room with flowers and seeing Meryl sitting up and messing with a notebook in her hands- she couldn't hold back her excited little "Meryl!-" Meryl had immediately thrown the book at her and knocked the flowers away.

Meryl looked terrified- of _her_. Percy blinked, and chuckled, she knew how PTSD worked, so she wasn't upset in the slightest, she'd simply approached more carefully and sat in a chair a bit away. "it's just me." Meryl stared at her.

Percy loved that smile.


End file.
